


#hyuncubed

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: #hyun_? [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Kids, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: the chicks get married, hyuna attacks someone with flowers, and seongwoo claims he's God. In the span of an hour.(that continuation to #hyunsquared that became a crack fic... i'm not apologizing. you are warned about the mentions of drinking, shit dancing and general chaos.)





	#hyuncubed

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't actually have much mention of social media in it, but it's five years after #hyunsquared

"Your daughter is looking for you, hyung." Daniel grins, and Jonghyun nearly drops the boxes in his hands.

"A little help." He pleads, and Daniel takes the cupcakes from him. Seongwoo rounds the corner hurriedly, shouting about a lack of hair spray and disappears as fast as he comes. Daniel watches his husband go fondly, sighing. 

They're gathered in an open field for Guanlin and Seonho's wedding. The tent had been a struggle to put up, but Guanlin called in some cranes to help. The fairy lights were incredibly time consuming to hang, and Jonghyun emerged from the barn sweaty and grumpy. Minhyun looked picture perfect still, although even Hyunbin looked a little winded.

"Is she with Minhyun?" Jonghyun asks, wiping his sweat away once his arms are free. 

"She's running around the forested area with Jisung-hyung, I think." Daniel laughs, and they walk to the barn to rearrange the desert table. "She's giving him a workout."

"That's my girl." Jonghyun grins, holding the door open as Daniel slips in. The barn has transformed, with the smell of freesia assaulting his senses. Seonho  _did_ go all out after all. 

"Hyung." Jonghyun turns to see Daehwi waving frantically at him from the corner, and he jogs over. "The barn is ready and everything is done on the filming side. What else can we do?"

"Good job, kid." Jonghyun pats his hair, ignoring the string of protests that erupts from the action. "Where's your plus one?"

"Jinyoung's late." Daehwi's chest puffs up with some kind of defensive mechanism, and beside him Samuel tenses entirely. Jonghyun sighs internally, wondering if the both of them are a carbon copy of him and Minhyun.

"Okay." He says easily, passing them a cupcake each for their hardwork. "Thanks! We'll start the ceremony at five, the party at six. That's when things get rough."

"Jonghyun!" Someone announces, and he turns around to see someone standing against the light of the afternoon sun. The sunlight filters through his blonde hair like a halo, and the sharp white cotton of his shirt is pristinely ironed. Choi Minki, as usual. "Get your ass over here!"

Jonghyun laughs, stumbling over and wrapping him in a hug.

"How's my favourite Kim doing?" Minki squeezes his cheeks like they're still teenagers, and he tightens his hold as payback. 

"I'm good, Choi." He teases, looking behind him. "Where's Aron hyung?"

"Parking the car." Minki waves a hand in the general direction of the field. "Are we going all out tonight?" 

"Might as well, with all the work Seonho's been pushing us with." Jonghyun grumbles, regretting immediately as a mischievous smile forms on his friend's face. "Minki. We're not young anymore and some of us have kids."

Minki sniffs at him, turning his nose up. 

"Speaking of kids, where is Lee Hyun?" He peers at the floor, as if expecting his answer to be there. "I haven't seen her in ages. How old is she now?"

"Seven." Jonghyun answers. "According to Daniel, she's somewhere in the forest with Jisung-hyung."

"I wanted to see her first, though." Minki pouts, attention drawn elsewhere. "Now, where the hell is my boyfriend-"

"Here, princess." Aron rolls his eyes good naturedly, waving to him. "Hey, Jonghyun-ah. How's the suits?"

"Hyung!" Someone shrieks from across the barn, and they all turn to watch Seonho clear the distance in a matter of seconds with his long legs. "Hyung! You came!"

Seonho grips the both of them, squeezing unapologetically. Minki's face starts to pale dramatically, and Aron hits Seonho's thigh seconds into the hug.

"I can't breathe." He protests, and Seonho releases them unwillingly. 

"You wouldn't let me pay you for the suits, so we ordered lime margaritas from the local bar." Seonho frowns, and Aron laughs.

"Good kid." He praises, and Seonho lights up, tucking a hand in Minki's elbow and leading him away to inspect the flowers. 

"Mm, freesias." Minki's voice drifts away. "Great choice, Seonho-ah."

Jonghyun smirks, watching them go. A pair of long fingered hands cover his eyes suddenly, and his eyelashes flutter against Minhyun's hands. 

"Hey stranger." Minhyun whispers into the shell of his ear, turning him around to press a kiss to his lips. 

"Hey." He beams back. "How's everything going on your side?"

"Hectic." His fiance presses the back of one hand to his forehead. "God, I'm too old for this. We're thirty, we should be at home watching TV."

"Oh God, don't remind me." Jonghyun mumbles into his chest. "I'm old and wrinkly now."

"You have a cute fiance, a beautiful kid, and you're rich." Minhyun deadpans. "What more do you want?"

"Okay." Jonghyun admits after a pause. "Have you seen Hyuna?"

A tug on his jeans startles him, small fingers digging into the skin of his knee where the rip starts. 

"Hey, sweetheart." Minhyun sees her first, and Jonghyun bends down to scoop her up. With two hands, and not one, because she is seven-nearly-eight and not five and small. 

"Yoona isn't here yet." She grumbles, tugging at the chain around his neck. "I'm bored."

"Jieqiong probably took too long doing Yoona's hair." Minhyun chuckles, amused. 

"Uncle Dongho says he'll be here soon." Jonghyun pats down her hair, smoothing away the flu away strands. "Your hair... Ah, Minhyun-ie, I think we have to do it again."

"What a mess." He clucks his tongue fondly, tweaking her nose as Jonghyun sets her down on the floor. He gets on his knees, easing the pink ribbons off. Minhyun's hands work quickly, braiding the brown strands into two ordered rows. 

They release her to fly into Minki's arms once he finishes inspection, pleased with Seonho's choices.

"Uncle Minki!" Hyuna chirps, and Minki flashes a smile as bright as the sun, hugging her carefully.

"Lee Hyun!" He shrieks back, and Hyuna climbs him like a tree. "Oof!"

"Hyuna, manners." Minhyun reminds, and Minki shoots them a glance.

"She doesn't go by her birth name anymore?" Hyuna tugs on the spikes of his hair to get his attention.

"Jonghyun started calling her Hyun for short, and you know how he is with affectionate names." Minhyun elbows him, and Jonghyun butts him to the side. "Hyuna kind of stuck."

"I like it. It sounds fiesty, just like this one." Minki bops her nose with his, grinning when she squeals. "Aron, take her. My arms are dying."

Aron takes Hyuna gingerly, and Jonghyun watches in amusement as she adjusts in his arms easily. 

"Let's go find Guanlin-oppa!" Hyuna yells, waving her arms in the air. 

Aron bursts out laughing.

"You sure she's your kid?" He teases. "She seems more like Minki than either of you."

"Do you want to bring her back with you?" Jonghyun bites back, grinning. Hyuna howls, scrambling from Aron's grasp and running to him to mash her face against his thigh.

"Daddy, I want to go home with you and Papa!" She protests, and Minhyun pulls her away, giggling.

"Daddy's just joking, sweetheart." He chides.

"What is this renuion without me?" 

Dongho appears, a sleeping Jaeyoon in one arm. Hyuna runs to him, hugging him, then moves on to wave at Jieqiong before grabbing Yoona's hand and running off. Jieqiong smiles at them, then pats Dongho's shoulder, going to find other people to talk to.

"Jaeyoon's still tiny." Aron seems to be more interested in the baby rather than Dongho himself, but the other doesn't seem to mind.

"He's fussy, careful. Don't jostle him." Dongho passes the kid over, and Minki coos at him. Jonghyun wraps Dongho in a hug, breathing in the familiar smell of the aftershave.

"Hey, Baekho." Minhyun slaps his ass, and he bursts into obnoxious laughter.

"Where's Guanlin? I should see that kid." Dongho says once all the greetings have been said. 

"In the forest trying to calm down." Seongwoo looks frazzled, and Minhyun places a hand on Seongwoo's head to keep him still. "Jesus, we ran out of hair spray and the curling iron isn't set in the right voltage-"

"Breathe." Jonghyun pats his back, and Dongho wanders away to find Guanlin. In the midst of the mess, Jihoon manages to spot Minki, dashing over to hug him tight.

"Unhand me, peasant." Minki announces fondly, grinning widely. "Hey Jihoon, I missed you too."

"Hyung, did you buy the bags? I've been waiting so long-" Jihoon bursts out, and his smile sours.

"Are you interested in the Gucci bags or me, asshole?" He yells, and the younger furiously tries to placate him. Aron steps away from the bubbling mess and goes to play with the kids. Jieqiong seems to have found a friend in Samuel, who dances along as she sings to Pristin songs. Beside them, Daehwi checks his phone furiously, relaxing only when someone with an extremely small face steps through the door. 

Jaehwan's on the guitar, blasting out trot songs to make Jaeyoon laugh. The baby is awake, and he stares at Jaehwan in confusion. Daniel runs around, trying to secure the last bits of the decor in place.

"What has our life come to?" Minhyun asks him, and Jonghyun beams.

"I don't know." He mutters back under his breath. "I'm just ready for a lime margarita."

 

The soft guitar in the background fades, and Jonghyun places a hand on Guanlin's shoulder, turning him around to look. Seonho and Minhyun stand together arm in arm, stopping right before the door punched into the ground. Seonho takes the first step, clutching on to Minhyun in an iron grip. Jonghyun studies Minhyun carefully, surprised to see him already tearing up a little. 

Seonho's parents hadn't turned up after all, and Minhyun offered to walk him down the aisle. Jonghyun's assigned to Guanlin, calming the pacing man with well meaning pats. Minhyun looks great in a navy suit, but Seonho looks so  _young._ The man next to him swallows nervously, and Jonghyun tucks a hand in his. 

"Cold feet?" He asks, and he shakes his head.

"Hell no." He says firmly, and Jonghyun smiles at him with pride. Hyuna bounces down the aisle, tossing the flowers eagerly from the flower basket. Someone leans to pinch her cheek, and she yowls, flinging a handful of petals into the person's face. "Oh my God."

Jaehwan starts laughing from the second row, and Sewoon punches his shoulder in annoyance. Samuel and Daehwi are filming, hands steady as they follow Seonho down the aisle. Seonho's almost to them already, and Jonghyun shares a amused glance with Minhyun. He tries to let Seonho go, but the younger clings on.

"Seonho." Minhyun hisses, and the younger jumps. "Time to get married, kiddo."

"Ah, right." Seonho mutters, and Jonghyun has to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. He lets go of Minhyun and walks towards Guanlin, and Jonghyun and Minhyun walk back to their seats in the front row. Hyuna holds on to Minhyun's blazer, and Jonghyun brushes the bangs from her face. They all sit down, and somehow Hyuna is in Minhyun's lap again.

"In the Name of God," Guanlin begins uncertainly.

"I am present!" Seongwoo calls from the third row, and Daniel slaps him over the head. 

"Shut up!" He chides, and his husband flinches away from him. "Just because we didn't get a proper ceremony does  _not_ mean you can go around ruining others!"

Guanlin laughs, snapping his fingers to call the attention back to him.  "I, Lai Guanlin, take you, Yoo Seonho, to be my husband,"

"And so do I." Seonho echoes, grinning. Beside him, Minhyun has started sniffling. "to have and to hold, from this day forward,"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," Guanlin continues, stumbling over the words in his hurry.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish," Seonho mumbles under his breath as a tear slips down his cheek, still smiling bashfully. "Until we are parted by death."

"This is our solemn vow." They say together, and everyone bursts into applause.

"I proclaim you husbands." Hoeseung announces grandly. "You can kiss now, kids. Keep it PG, there are children present-"

Seonho lunges forward, dragging Guanlin to him with his tie, and Guanlin grins. They kiss, and everyone rises in a standing ovation. Beside him, Minhyun dabs his face with his pocket square, and Jonghyun beams. 

Seonho turns, dragging Guanlin behind him as they walk back down the aisle together.

"That's the fastest wedding ceremony I've ever seen." Jaehwan tells Jonghyun, eyes crinkling in the corners. 

"It's Seonho." Hyunbin hooks an arm around the both of them. "He gets things done fast."

"True." Jaehwan nods, and Hyunbin's hair falls into his eyes. It's been seven years, but he's still handsome and tall. He's dressed in the classic black and white suit, but somehow he makes it look better. Recently released from the military, he looks more fit and muscular, instead of the lean boy in the past. "Hey, Hyunbin. How did the shoot with Prada go?"

"Well." He smiles, and Jonghyun's hand comes up to brush his hair away from his eyes. Some things never change, after all. "I have some clothes. You want some? I'll send them over soon."

"Hell yes." Jaehwan crows, and Hyunbin fishes out something from a pocket, bending down on one knee to look at Hyuna. She blushes, face red, and refuses to look at him in the eye.

"Hyuna still has that crush on Hyunbin-ie?" Seongwoo asks in disbelief, dragging Daniel behind him. Jonghyun nods absently as he monitors the two of them, and Hyuna glares at Seongwoo, putting a finger to her lips and pouting. Hyunbin opens his fist to show her the necklace he has in his hands.

"Is it pretty?" He beams. "I bought it for you. Can I put it on?"

She nods, and Minhyun chuckles at the look of awe on her face. Hyunbin fastens the chain around her neck, and she picks up the pendant with one fist.

"Thank you, Bin-ie oppa." She grins, and Hyunbin gets off his knee, dusting his pants off.

"Hyuna-ya, what about me?" Seongwoo makes an exaggerated funny face, and she giggles before settling her face in an equally riduculous expression in turn. "Good girl, there's my little protegé."

"Protegé my ass." Minki shoves Seongwoo aside, pulling out a cuff from his pocket. "Here, Hyun. I got you something from Italy as well."

"Can you all stop spoiling her?" Minhyun demands, and Hyuna pouts. He visibly softens, but Jonghyun swats at Minki and Hyunbin. 

"She's never going to get a boyfriend at this rate." He sighs. "You all set the expectations too high."

"You should be grateful." Seongwoo retorts, and results to hiding behind Daniel when the younger appears.

"Everyone's outside already, what are you losers doing here?" He asks, and Dongho makes a sound of protest. Jaeyoon's lip starts to tremble, and Daniel corrects himself. "The lime magaritas have arrived- Minki-hyung, wait up- Why is everyone leaving?"

 

Seonho appears later in a plain white shirt and jeans, and everyone else changes back into casual clothing for the party. Minki and Hyunbin have taken control of the bar, whipping out crudely named drinks that everyone orders and knocks back with grins on their faces. Hyuna and Yoona are dancing on the wooden table, kicking their shoes off and stamping wildly to the beat of the music.

"Guess she picked them up from you!" Jisung yells over the music, and Jonghyun smiles, chugging the rest of his fruit beer. Minhyun's driving tonight, since he doesn't drink.

"Hyung, meet Jinyoung!" Daehwi shoves Small Face in front of him, and Jonghyun shakes his hand. Jinyoung looks visibly shaken by the general mess, and he tries to smile as comfortingly as he can.

"Hi, kid!" He raises his voice. "Welcome to the party! How old are you?"

"Twenty six!" Jinyoung yells back, and Hyunbin swoops in, whooping with laughter. 

"Under the thirty mark, drink up, bitch!" He hoots, and Daehwi's head sinks into his hands. Jihoon appears on the other end of the bar, not to be outdone. He's actually the only one with a bartending licence, but no one cares. 

"Jinyoung?" He says, and the man looks at him with surprise. "Hey, man! Who dragged you to this mess?"

Daehwi slaps Jihoon's arm across the counter, and Jihoon pushes back, grinning widely.

"What did you give him, hyung?" He turns to Hyunbin, and the older whispers something into his ears. "Shit, hyung. He can't drink for shit."

Jihoon reaches forward and drinks the remainder of Jinyoung's tiny, tentative sip. Daehwi's smile curdles slightly, but Samuel turns up, whisking him away to dance. Jinyoung strikes up conversation with Hyunbin and Jihoon about the percentage of alcohol in Chinese beer, and Jonghyun hops off the bar stool to find Minhyun.

"You can go all out today." Minhyun pats him when they see each other. "I've got the kids, and you hardly get a chance to party these days."

"You sure?" Jonghyun asks, craning his head to see Hyuna holding hands with Yoona and jumping from table to table. Minhyun rolls his eyes, pushing him to the middle of the crowd. 

"Red Headed Sluts coming through!" Minki hollers, and everyone bursts into cheers. Guanlin's already grabbed two small bottles of Chinese wine by the necks, calling for competitors.

"If you're below thirty and you don't have kids, come here!" He roars, and Daniel gets pushed forward by the crowd. Daniel looks stunned, then sighs and points to Seongwoo.

"You better stop drinking." He says grimly, uncorking the bottle. "You have to drive tonight, I'm going to be shit-faced drunk."

He puts the bottle to his lips, and everyone starts shoving money into the backpockets of the ones they are supporting. Seongwoo throws an arm over Jonghyun's shoulder, pressing his head into his cheek.

"What the hell?" He asks him, and Jonghyun shrugs, taking a flute of champagne from a server. 

"We're thirty, time to live a little." Jonghyun nearly chokes on his drink as Guanlin finishes first, then Daniel, tipping the bottles over their heads to prove it. Daniel flings the money at Guanlin, and the younger yowls in delight. Seonho pockets the money quickly, and somewhere in the crowd something shatters. The music stops, and everyone turns to look.

"What the hell is your problem?" Daehwi snarls at his best friend, picking up the pieces of glass from the floor. Samuel bends down too, untying the bandana from his head and sweeping up the pieces. Jonghyun shoves his way to the front of the crowd. "Ouch!" 

Daehwi cuts himself, and Samuel sighs. Jonghyun unties the silver cloth tied around his arm, rushing forward to wrap the wound.

"Nothing to see here!" He disperses the crowd, turning back to the two with a disappointed glance. "Two of you. Follow me. Pick the glass up, there are kids here."

"Yes, hyung." They mutter, following him as he brings them to the nearest washroom to clean up.

 

Later, Jonghyun locks Daehwi and Samuel in Samuel's car to talk, winding down the windows so they can breathe but locking the car. He tosses the key in the backseat while they are still ranting at each other, and he leaves them there.

"How's Sam and Daehwi, hyung?" Seonho appears when he gets back to the party. It's still going in full swing, but Jonghyun feels bad when he sees the worry in Seonho's eyes.

"They'll be fine." He assures. "Go have some fun."

"Seonho!" Kenta announces, dragging out the last syllable opera style. "It's time for the lovers drinking time!"

"Guanlin's still going?" Seonho gasps in horror, going to find his husband of three hours. "Jesus Christ!"

Jonghyun finds Hyuna playing with Jaeyoon and Hyunbin at the counter, and he sits down in the stool tiredly.

"The kids are okay?" Hyunbin asks, and Jonghyun nods. Beside them Jinyoung and Jihoon are leaning close to each other, and Jinyoung looks flattered when Jihoon laughs at what he says.

"What's Hyuna drinking?" He asks, and Hyunbin shrugs, passing him a flask.

"Ribena." He says, pointing to Jisung, Taehyun and Sungwoo. "She said she wanted to try the fancy purple thing Uncle Jisung was drinking."

Jonghyun steals the rest of it from him, but before he can take a sip, Daniel and Seongwoo appear in front of him. Daniel looks a little too drunk for a wedding party, but Seongwoo is smiling, so he figures he probably can handle it. 

"What do you want?" He asks, and Seongwoo's smile widens dangerously.

"Ease up, man! Let's go dance!" Seongwoo pulls him off the stool, and Daniel yanks the flask out of his hand, sniffing it before giving it back to Hyunbin.

"Seong, he's drinking Ribena." Daniel says sorrowfully, and his husband's jaw drops. "What happened to our dancing legend JR?"

"We can't have that, can we?" Seongwoo nods in determination, holding on tight as Jonghyun tries to squirm away. "Where do you think you're going?"

Taehyun appears, looking very very excited.

"Is it time for real dancing?" He asks, and in the middle of the barn, Seonho picks up a megaphone.

"I'm glad everyone's having fun!" He yells into it, and a long screeching noise erupts from it. The music stops for the second time of the night, and Guanlin mushes his face into Seonho's shoulder, clearly drunk. "It's time for proper dancing, everyone clear a space for our dancers!"

Park Woojin, damn that kid, picks Jonghyun up easily, running forward to deposit his tired body at Seonho's feet. He backs off, and Daniel and Seongwoo follow from the space they've created. Sungwoon and Taehyun follow, and Minki bangs down the vodka shot he has in one hand to link elbows with Eunki. Everyone clears, and they've got the original Shit Dancing Club in the middle.

"First song!" Seonho's eyes glitter, and Jonghyun sees Minhyun stand at the raised platform of the counter, Hyuna sitting on his shoulders. "Sistar - Shake it!"

Eunki and Minki move before anyone else does, and they exagerate the moves. Woojin hauls Jonghyun to his feet.

"Come on, hyung! Don't be boring." The brat grins tauntingly.

"Go Daddy!" Hyuna screams from the bar, and Minhyun laughs loudly.

"Go, Jong!" He encourages, waving his hands at him. Jonghyun sets his jaw.

He will dance, for his fiancé and child.

 

"Time to throw the bouquet!" Seonho announces again after an hour of shit dancing. "Where is it- Jihoon stop flirting and pass me the flowers!"

Jihoon flings him the bouquet, and Guanlin looks sobered up, basketball in one hand.

"Okay, we'll be throwing these two at the same time." He warns, and the crowd roars in approval. "One, two, three!"

The bouquet and the basketball lauch into the air, collide into each other, and-

The flowers come flying towards his face and Jonghyun puts his hands out to catch it before he's slapped by freesias. He turns to look and see where the basketball has gone, blushing when he sees Minhyun twirling it in his hand. Minhyun shoots him a wink, and Hyuna snatches the ball from him, hammering at it with her fists.

"Oh damn, the parents are getting married!" Jaehwan yowls, and everyone bursts into hoots and catcalls. Jonghyun gets shoved nearer to Minhyun.

"Hey, stranger." His fiance teases again, and Jonghyun smiles.

"Hey." He mutters back drunkedly, then hooks his hands behind Minhyun's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> what a wild ride lol hope yall enjoyed it and leave me a comment! ♡ i feel strange finishing this right after that letter LOL


End file.
